The Hunt For The Blackstar Dragonballs
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: What if Goten never missed the take off from Capule Corp in DBGT? What if Pan wasn't the only one to stow away? Trunks/Pan as well as a little Goten/Bra?
1. Stowaways

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
This is an idea I got....I don't even know when. What if Goten never missed the take off from Capule Corp in DBGT? What if Pan wasn't the only one to stow away? Read and you'll see what happens.  
  
As always, the great Mirai Tigerlily, or Lily as she prefers, does not own any characters associated with DBZ, or in this case, DBGT. She does however, own a Mirai Trunks Clone, Mystic Clone, Neil Clone, and a Gambit Clone. And NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!!!!  
  
The Mirai Clone is her mate and the father of her daugher, Mysha Aelina, and the Mystic Clone is the mate of a friend of hers and also taken.....  
  
Ahem! Anyway, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Hunt For The BlackStar Dragonballs Chapter One: Stowaways  
  
Pan frowned as she watched her father talk to Bulma about the navigational system for the space ship Grandpa Goku, Uncle Goten, and Trunks were going to take when they left in an hour. It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't she go? She was strong too!  
  
"Pan? What's wrong?" Bra asked as she noticed the angry expression on her young friend's face. Pan looked up at Bra, and frowned even more.  
  
"It's not fair! Grandpa and everyone are going out into space, and I want to go too. It's because they think I'm too young! I'n not a baby anymore! I'm nineteen! I want to go!" Pan said, stomping her foot.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you and I sneak aboard?" Pan suggested.  
  
"What for? With your Grandpa, your uncle and my brother going, why would they need us? Besides, I don't want to go. I'll just be dumb. Trunks and Goten just showing off!" Bra said, making a face.  
  
"Come on Bra. We're Saiyans too. We have just as much right to go too. Just because we're girls they think we can't fight!" Pan said.  
  
"Don't be silly. Besides, if I *really* wanted to go, Papa would let me." Bra said with a smile. Pan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Ask him. I'll bet he says no 'cause you're a girl." Pan said.  
  
"Ok. I will. Just to prove *you* wrong, Panny." Bra said as she left to locate her father.  
  
Pan smiled to herself. Five minuted later a steaming Bra came stomping back.  
  
"Well? Should I even ask?" Pan asked.  
  
"He said no! *Papa* said no! To me! He never says no to me!" Bra cried furious.  
  
"He say why?" Pan asked.  
  
"'Space is too dangerous for a Saiyan Princess!' Can you believe that? I'll show him!" Bra said, crossing her arms.  
  
"So, I take it you're coming with me?" Pan asked.  
  
"What?" Bra asked.  
  
"Come on, we'll just sneak aboard. Then we'll wait til they take off." Pan said.  
  
"What if they try to turn around to bring us back?" Bra asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We won't let them. Come on, it'll be fun. What do you say, Bra?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'm in! I'll show Papa *and* Trunks I can fight too!" Bra declared.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Goku, everything is all set. You three better get aboard." Bulma said, turning around to face Goku. He smiled and nodded at Bulma.  
  
"Great. I'll get Trunks and Goten." Goku said, skipping down the hall. Bulma sighed as she watched him go. The sooner they gathered the dragonballs and wished him back to his normal age, the better.  
  
Ten minutes later, Goku, Trunks, and Goten waved to the others as they boarded the ship, and proceeded to the control deck.  
  
"Ok, um.....who knows how to fly this damn thing?" Trunks suddenly asked. Goku and Goten exchanged a look, before both Sons shrugged their shoulders at him. With a sigh, Trunks pressed the button to the control room.  
  
"Mom. We sort of, don't know how to fly this thing." Trunks said. There was a sigh on the other side as Bulma's voice answered him.  
  
"Ok, press the green switch to your left, Trunks. From there, you'll see a yellow lever to your right. There is a red button next to that. Use the green to start the ship, the yellow to steer and the red to land. You'll be able to figure out the rest, sweetie. Now, buckle up and be careful!" Bulma said as Trunks sighed and sat in the pilot's seat.  
  
A few minutes later, they were already in space, blasting away from Earth and on their journey to collect the Blackstar Dragonballs.  
  
"Oh man, this is gonna be so boring!" Goten whined, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Aw, come on bro, it won't be that bad. We'll get the dragonballs and be back before you know it." Trunks said as Goten frowned at his best friend.  
  
"Easy for you to say, I had to cancel my date. Why did I have to come along anyway? Gohan was going to come, he actually *wanted* to." Goten whined.  
  
"It was Vegeta's idea, son. And he was right, you two have been neglecting your training. This will be good for you two. Hmm.....but I wonder....." Goku said, looking towards the back of the ship as Goten and Trunks looked in the same direction.  
  
"What is it Uncle Goku?" Trunks asked as Goku gestured to the back of the ship with his thumb.  
  
"Those two. I hope it won't be too dangerous for them." Goku said as Trunks and Goten stared at him confused.  
  
"What?! But....how did you know Grandpa?!" Pan suddenly cried, stumbling out of the cupboard she and Bra had been hiding in as Trunks and Goten stared at the girls dumbfounded.  
  
"But....but.....what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be back home, Bra!" Trunks said panicked. Bra frowned at her older brother.  
  
"Hmph! I'll go where ever I want to, Trunks!" Bra said, crossing her arms and frowning darkly at Trunks.  
  
Goku smiled at the two.  
  
"We have to go back right now! Father will kill me if we don't!" Trunks cried. Goten suddenly cried out terrified as a thought hit him.  
  
"Yeah! And what will Gohan do to me if he finds out! Trunks is right, we have to go back." Goten said.  
  
"No!" Bra and Pan said at the same time.  
  
"Bra, now is not the time to be acting like such a spoiled brat. Father will kill me if he finds out you snuck aboard and I didn't come back immediately!" Trunks cried as Bra growled at him.  
  
"SPOILED BRAT?! I'LL SHOW YOU SPOILED BRAT!" Bra cried, stomping up to her brother, but Goten stepped infront of her, blocking her for the moment.  
  
"But B-chan. Trunks is right. It's too dangerous. We have to go back. You both have to go home." Goten said as Bra turned her glare to him.  
  
But before anyone could say anything more, the ship suddenly stared to shake violently and the occupants were thrown around the ship like dolls, Goku and Bra slamming into the back of the ship, Goten crashing into the side, and Trunks smacking into the other side, Pan landing on his lap.  
  
"Damn it! What's happening!" Trunks cried as he struggled to try standing up, but to no avail, and crashing back into Pan.  
  
"Awww! Make it stop Trunks! Make it stop!" Bra whined as Trunks scowled at his sister's whining. And she wanted to stay, he thought.  
  
"If I could, I would have already Bra!" Trunks cried, trying to get up again.  
  
"We're gonna crash!" Goten cried as the ship started falling towards a nearby planet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	2. But, He'll Kill Me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hello people, Lily here. You know, I had started the first chapter of this cause it was an idea that had popped into my head one day, and I didn't want to forget about it. I didn't have any plans to write another chapter until I had at least half of my other stories taken care of and up to date, and trust me, I have a lot of them!  
  
Still interested? Good for you! But you see, I had so many people wanting me to add another chapter, that I couldn't refuse. So, I'm doing just that. No not refusing silly, adding another chapter.  
  
Also, I should have clarified last time, but the more I thought about it, the more I had to change some things. For the sake of my story, *wink* and my modesty to poor lil Trunks, I'm changing a few ages. I told you this would be a T/P and G/B, but I felt a little iffy about their ages. Hope no one minds too much. If you do, the back button's right there.  
  
Just kidding, don't flame me! Anyway, so, ages: Trunks is 28 cause I think that's how old he *really* is supposed to be. Goten is of course a year younger, but here are the real kickers, Bra will be 21 and Pan will be 19. I hope no one minds too much, but for a good T/P, some of us have to make sacrifies. For the good, I assure you.  
  
Also, um....you see.....when it comes to lemons, I'm a little......how should I put this? Well.....to be blunt, I'm shy when it comes to writing them. But if I get enough reviews, and people asking me to at least try, and being all nice about it, I'll give it a shot. But I hope you all realize this would be a lot to ask for from me, but if that's what my fans want, that's what I'll give them. But in time of course.  
  
Can't have Trunks and Pan jump into bed just because they're bored now can I? *wink* I'm just teasing. It'll be something sweet and cute, when and *if* it does happen. And, yeah, so here's the second chapter.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
And I still don't own the DBZ characters, I only own my army of clones. Enjoy and review please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Hunt For The BlackStar Dragonballs  
  
Chapter Two: But......He'll Kill Me!  
  
  
  
"Awww! Make it stop Trunks! Make it stop!" Bra whined as Trunks scowled at his sister's whining. And she wanted to stay, he thought.  
  
"If I could, I would have already Bra!" Trunks cried, trying to get up again.  
  
"We're gonna crash!" Goten cried as the ship started falling towards a nearby planet.  
  
"Thank you captain obvious!" Pan cried as she glared at her uncle.  
  
"Um...Pan? Could you please get off me?" Trunks asked, a blush barely visable across his cheeks.  
  
"I already tried, Trunks. Four times. I can't even stand up." Pan said, blushing slightly herself and greatful that everyone was too occupied to notice.  
  
"Damn it! I did not cancel my date just to be killed in space cause Trunks can't drive!" Goten cried as he struggled to his feet, and barely made it over to the ship's controls as Trunks glared at him.  
  
"Goten? What the hell are you doing? You don't even know how to fly a space ship, let alone safely land the damned thing! You wanna get us all blown up *before* we hit the damned planet?!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Well, you know you could be useful and tell me, instead of sitting there lecturing me, Trunks!" Goten cried.  
  
"Knock it off boys! Now is not the time! Trunks, tell him what to do!" Goku said.  
  
"Press the red button to your right, and use the yellow lever to steer the ship so it's at least upright when we crash. Should take some of the shock out of the landing. I'd suggest everyone else hold on to anything they can. This is gonna be a rough one!" Trunks cried, absentmindly wrapping an arm around Pan's waist and reaching up to grab a piece of the ship above him to steady them both. He never noticed Pan's blush as she clung to him, shutting her eyes, and bracing for impact.  
  
Goku and Bra clung to the seats that were *thankfully* bolted to the floor of the ship as Goten strapped himself into the pilot's seat and did as Trunks had told him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the ship harsly met the surface of the unknown planet as it skidded along the ground, digging a deep trench as it began to lose it's momentum. Finally after what seemed like to an eternity to the Saiyans inside, the ship stopped and came to a rest in a desert.  
  
Trunks blinked as he looked around the interior of the ship. He sighed as he looked over at Goten who sighed deeply from the pilot's seat.  
  
"Man, Goten. Nice landing." Trunks said as Goten glared at him.  
  
"Funny, Trunks, hilarious even." Goten said as Trunks looked down at Pan, and smirked to himself as he noticed that her eyes were still squeezed shut.  
  
"Pan. We're ok." Trunks said as Pan slowly opened her eyes and looked around the ship. She looked back at Trunks who looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. She blushed as she suddenly let go of him.  
  
"Um....thanks." Pan murmered as Trunks nodded at her, then looked over to see if his sister and Goku were ok.  
  
"Trunks! When we get back home I'm telling Mom to take away your licence!" Bra promised as Trunks chuckled at her.  
  
"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Goku cried with a grin as everyone else glared at him.  
  
  
  
Hello people, Lily here. And guess what! It's time for a commercial break. Or as I'm going to start calling it for my newest chapters of ALL of my fics, advertisement time!  
  
I, the great MiraiTigerlily, or Lily please, have a website, and not just any website, oh no! This one works! You heard me, my site is up and running! Wanna see it? Click on (if it shows up as it's supposed to) the link below:  
  
www.geocities.com/miraitigerlily/Mirai_Tigerlilys_Den.html  
  
If it doesn't appear as the link, that's ok. Just type that in for the adress. And enjoy! I have all my clones there so you can see them, and no, you still can't have the Saiyans, Mirai is my mate and Mystic is my bf's mate. But the others are negotiable. ;P  
  
And I hope you like the pics on the pages too. I worked real hard on the site and want lots of people to sign my guestbook too! Feel free to read it, I won't mind. You may even like the entry I made my mate write with me. *Smirks* Lily's fav character is Mirai Trunks, of course, and my mate's fav character is his father of course. Least fav character? Must you ask? *glares intensely and flickers SSJ4* Evil Cell grasshopper man!  
  
Oh that SSJ4 thing? Yeah, I'm a saiyan, I forgot to mention that huh? Um.....oops? Yeah, I'm dangerous apparently. Female, Saiyan, a mother, *and* an evily plotting fanfiction writer who gets her giggles out of torturing everyone's favorite demi-saiyan savior of earth/teenage nerd/dorky superhero.  
  
*Smirks* but enough about me, you want to continue reading don't ya? K, here you go.  
  
  
  
"So? What the hell heppened? Why did it start acting up like that? We have to fix it so we can bring the girls back before Vegeta and Gohan notice." Goten said as he looked down at Trunks.  
  
"Goten. It's not as easy as that. I have no idea what cause this, so I don't know what happened. As far as the damage, we need some new parts and unfortunately I didn't happen to bring any with me." Trunks said as he pulled himself out from under the ship and wiped the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.  
  
"Damn it. So now what do we do?" Bra asked crossing her arms as Pan bit her lip. She knew it probably had been a bad idea to kick the ship back home. Oh well.  
  
"Well, the only thing we can do is pray to any God this planet may have that they're life on this planet and that they're civilized enough to have cities complete with a parts shop. Which means we're going to have to look." Trunks said as he pulled his shirt back on and retied his bandana around his neck again.  
  
"There's nothing you can do at all, Trunks? I thought you're a genius when it comes to fixing things." Bra said as Trunks scowled at her.  
  
"Even I'm not that good Bra. I doubt even Mom would have been able to do anything with the ship. We're just going to have to see if we can't find a shop. Come on, we're wasting time." Trunks said as he started to walk away from the ship.  
  
"Wait a minute Trunks! What about the ship?" Goten asked, jogging to catch up as Bra, Pan, and Goku started to follow along behind them.  
  
"It'll be fine. It's not like it's going anywhere in the condition it's in, Goten." Trunks said, frowning in frustration as he glared down at his feet. Of all the time for him to start having bad luck.  
  
"It's not so bad, boys. We'll go find the parts Trunks needs and get something to eat at the same time." Goku said with a smile as the other four sighed deeply. Leave it up to Goku to think of food in a time like this.  
  
"Grandpa, you do realize we may be stranded on this planet with no way of getting off it, don't you? And all you can think of is food?" Pan asked, frowning at her grandfather.  
  
"What are you talking about Panny?" Goku asked cluelessly as Pan sighed.  
  
"Nevermind. Trunks? Just how far do you expect us to walk?" Pan asked as Trunks looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"However long it takes until we come across.....*something*." Trunks said.  
  
"Uh! Forget this!" Bra said, rising into the air to hover above the ground.  
  
"I'm not ruining my shoes in all this damned sand just cause Trunks is being a baka." Bra said.  
  
"Bra......forget it. You're hopeless. Spoiled little princess." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"Bra's got a point Trunks. We'll cover more ground if we fly." Goten said, rising into the air with Pan and Goku following a second later. Trunks sighed as he summonded his ki and pushed off the ground too.  
  
"Fine. If it'll make her happy, and *shut her up*, we'll fly." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh shut up yourself Trunks. Daddy's not here!" Bra said as she and the others flew across the sands.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Trunks asked, frowning at her as he flew along a few feet beside her.  
  
"Who you trying to show off for? Daddy's not here! Or maybe it's Pan." Bra said with a smirk as Trunks blushed for a split second before glaring back at her.  
  
"Grow up Bra. No wonder Father didn't want you to come." Trunks said, putting on an extra blast of speed and getting ahead of the group.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! You're *so* gonna get it when we get home!" Bra cried, increasing her speed to catch up with her brother.  
  
Goten sighed deeply as he sped up while Goku looked on cluelessly but he too sped up after a moment. Pan blushed slightly remembering Bra's words before catching up herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	3. A Piece of Paradise, and Female Super Sa...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hello people, Lily here. It would seem that I'm on a bit of a 'writing roll' if you will. Or maybe the lack of sleep is getting to me, ne? We'll never know, and I'm sure you don't want to, as long as I keep giving you fresh chapters right?  
  
So anyway, enjoy. And I still don't own the DBZ characters, I only own my army of clones. Enjoy and review please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Hunt For The BlackStar Dragonballs  
  
Chapter Three: "A Small Piece of Paradise and.....Female Super Saiyans?"  
  
  
  
"Trunks! We've been flying for hours! Can't we at least take a break?" Bra whined as she looked over at her brother.  
  
"First, Bra, stop whining, it's annoying the hell outta me. And second, we've only been flying for fourty five minutes. How is that hours?" Trunks asked as he scowled at his little sister.  
  
"You know what I mean! It feels like it's been hours! I want a break, now!" Bra said, shopping in the air immediately, Goten crashing into her.  
  
"Oops. Um....heh heh, sorry B-chan. Didn't see you there." Goten said, scratching the back of his neck as he grinned sheepishly and blushed at Bra. She smiled at him, before sighing and turning to glare at her brother again.  
  
"Come on Trunks, we're all tired. We shouldn't even be flying in the desert to begin with, the sun is too hot." Pan said, starting to sink from the sky of exaustion. Trunks' scowl softened as he took a breath and nodded.  
  
"Fine. We'll land. I think there's some trees or something over there anyway. Unless......damn it, it could just be a mirage." Trunks said, scowling again.  
  
"No, I see it too. Uncle Goku? Goten? Pan? What about you guys?" Bra asked, shielding her eyes as she gazed in the same direction Trunks had been looking.  
  
"Yeah, looks like it. Unless we're all seeing things, heh heh." Goten said, with a laugh.  
  
"Come on, Bra wanted to rest, let's rest." Trunks said, heading towards the trees infront of them as the others followed behind him.  
  
After a few minutes, the group landed softly on the grass and looked around them in awe. It was an oasis. And it was absolutely beautiful.  
  
The crystal clear water of the lake shimmered as the sun glittered throught the trees and hit the water, the dozens of fish swimming around lazily. The perimeter of the lake was surrounded by trees on all sides and a few grassy hills to their left and right rose away from the lake before tappering softly outwards to meet the rest of the treeline.  
  
"Wow." Pan breathed.  
  
"Ditto." Bra murmered.  
  
"Girls." Trunks muttered, before heading over to the lake with Goten and Goku to catch some fish.  
  
"We might as well camp here tonight. We have no way of knowing if we're anywhere near any cities or towns or anything, and we may not get this lucky twice. So, ladies? How do you like your fish?" Trunks asked as he smirked at his sister and her best friend, and started to pull his shoes off.  
  
"But.....out here? What about the ship? Shouldn't we sleep there tonight? Is it safe?" Bra asked a little timidly as Trunks smirked at her.  
  
"If you're afraid, Bra, you can always go back. Maybe you should have stayed on Earth if this is too scary for you. I mean, no telling what else could happen on this trip. And I doubt this will be the 'worst' of it." Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
Goten frowned darkly as he smacked Trunks in the shoulder, causing Trunks to look at his best friend and glare.  
  
"What the hell was that for, Goten?" Trunks asked as Goten glared softly at the lavandar haired young man.  
  
"You don't have to try and scare her, Trunks. Knock it off." Goten said as Trunks rubbed his arm looking at his friend like he had gone crazy. Defending Bra like that? Why?  
  
"Alright you two, knock it off. I'm hungry. Hey Bra? Panny? How many fish do you want?" Goku asked as he started to untie the belt around his waist.  
  
"Grandpa? Do you even have to ask?" Pan asked as she frowned playfully at her grandpa.  
  
"Got it. Ok, sorry little guys, but I have my family and friends to feed." Goku said as he finished getting undressed until he stood infront of the lake in his birthday suit.  
  
"Grandpa!" Pan cried as she covered his beet-red face in her hands, and Goten laughed nervously as Goku dove in.  
  
"Same old Dad." Goten said with a chuckle as he pulled his shirt over his head, before looking over at Trunks with a grin.  
  
"Come on, I want to catch some too." Goten said as Trunks nodded and he too tossed his shirt behind him and the two dove into the water. Neither noticing the blushing Pan and Bra behind them.  
  
After she managed to get control of herself and push the mental image of the shirt-less Goten from her mind's eye, Bra turned to look at Pan with a grin that said I-told-you-so.  
  
"See? Showing off. What'd I tell you before? Damned Saiyan males!" Bra said, sinking to the ground to wait for the boys to catch their dinners.  
  
  
  
Lily here, again. And it's everyone's *favorite* time! Advertisement time! This is the 'Commercial Break since hardely anyone is reading my intros any more! *pout*  
  
So anyway! Let's get this over with so I can get back to the story!  
  
The Dare is a great Gohan/Videl fic I've been working on since.....I don't know since when.....but it's still great!!  
  
After reading several great and hilarious fics, I decided to jump on the band wagon and write my very own *takes a deep breath* Demi-Saiyan- Torture-For-Crazy-People-Who-Love-To-See-The-Prodigal-Saiyan-Squirm *catches breath* fanfiction.  
  
Come on, if you don't know who I'm talking about, you should be shot! No, better yet, I'll send my mate out to kick your pathetic ass, you sad excuse for a DBZ fan. I......er.......um.......wow. That's new. Sorry. Must be the lack of sleep. Please forgive me. Kids you know? And I have two of them. Mirai and I do. Cute too. Mysha Aelina Briefs and Caden Damion Briefs.  
  
Um.......wasn't I doing something......? OH YEAH! Back to my story! Duh!  
  
Oh, and remember to visit my site, k? www.geocities.com/miraitigerlily/Mirai_Tigerlilys_Den.html  
  
  
  
"So, what should we do while we wait?" Pan asked as Bra looked around her.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't feel like eating the fish raw, so why don't we build a fire?" Bra suggested as Pan nodded and the two began looking around for usable firewood.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, and still no sign of the boys, Pan and Bra dropped their loot on the ground.  
  
"That should be enough. We'll have the guys get more later if we need it. " Bra said.  
  
Pan blasted at the ground to her right, effectively making a small enough clearing to safely build a fire in. After arranging the wood in the 'pit', she started to send a small ki blast at the wood to start it, when Bra stopped her.  
  
"Let me." Bra said as Pan looked at her strangely.  
  
"You mean-" Pan began as Bra frowned at her friend.  
  
"What? You thought I didn't know how to use ki blasts? Pan! This from you?" Bra asked as Pan shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just. Well, I just though since you don't fight.....I mean, I know you can defend yourself in hand to hand combat and all, and that you can use your ki to fly, but.....nevermind. Sorry." Pan said as Bra grinned sheepishly at her.  
  
"Its ok. I sort of, never have before. I just wanted to try." Bra said as Pan looked up at her friend, frowning at her playfully.  
  
"You mean you let me think you.....? Bra! That wasn't nice! I felt so bad just now!" Pan said as Bra giggled at her.  
  
"Sorry, Saiyan pride thing. Get it from Daddy. What can I say? Sorry." Bra said as Pan sighed.  
  
"Ok, so you still want to try?" Pan asked as Bra nodded, then raised her arm at the pile, and concentrated her ki to shoot in a concentrated blast of energy instead of under and around her like when she was flying.  
  
Pan blinked in surprise at the large whole in the ground.  
  
"Um......I think we're gonna need more wood." Pan murmered as Bra blinked in surprise, before turning to smile at her friend again.  
  
"Guess I don't know my own strengths, huh?" Bra asked as Pan smiled and nodded, before the two started to gather wood again. A few minutes later, they sat infront of the roaring fire as Goku and the others walked up the hill, carrying mountains of fish.  
  
"What happened?" Trunks asked as he and the others dropped the fish into a heap on the grass and looked at his sister and Pan oddly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Pan asked as Trunks frowned in concern.  
  
"We were catching the fish when we suddenly felt a rise in ki energy. It wasn't you, was it, Pan? You ok?" Trunks asked, taking a step towards her as Pan shook her head and gestured to the beaming Bra.  
  
"Nope. I'm fine. That was Bra. She tried to start the fire the first time and.....um.....got a little carried away with her blast." Pan said.  
  
"Ki blast? I didn't know you knew how to shoot them." Goten said thoughtfully as Trunks frowned at his sister.  
  
"Neither did I." Trunks said.  
  
"Well I can, and I just underestimated my power, that's all!" Bra said, defending herself.  
  
"Hey, guess this means it wasn't such a bad thing having the girls sneak along, huh guys? If Bra is this strong without trying, imagine what she's be like with the right training." Goku said with a chuckle.  
  
"No way in Kami's green Earth Goku! Father would *kill* me!" Trunks said as Bra and Pan glared at him. But what surprised everyone else was Goten came to Bra's defense.  
  
"Think about it Trunks. If Pan is as powerful as she is with training and being that she's a quarter-saiyan, image how powerful Bra could be being half-saiyan. I say we train her. Couldn't hurt." Goten said, looking at Bra as she blushed and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Goten." Bra said.  
  
"Fine. But if Father gets angry and wants to rip me apart, I'll just tell him it was *your* idea, Goten." Trunks said with a smirk as Goten paled.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's eat!" Goku cried, looking at the fish.  
  
"Grandpa....." Pan said, shaking her head.  
  
"We can talk about training you and Bra after dinner. Right now, fish!" Goku said, with a big grin as the other four looked at him strangely.  
  
"Training me and Bra?" Pan asked as Goku nodded at her.  
  
"Yeah, why not? Trunks, Goten, and I will train with you during this little trip, I suppose. We can't be sure how 'friendly' the rest of the universe may be. Better to have you girls at your best. Who knows? Maybe we can get you two to transform with enough training and hard work." Goku said.  
  
"Transform? Like you guys? Into a Super Saiyan?" Pan asked, grinning.  
  
"Yeah." Goku said.  
  
"But Goku.....um......I don't mean to sound.....well, what if they just can't?" Trunks asked softly.  
  
"I refuse to believe this whole 'Super Saiyan' thing is some kind of stupid 'boys only' club!" Pan said, glaring at Trunks who laughed nervously at the dark-haired girl.  
  
"I'm not saying that, Pan, not at all, it's just that.....well.....it's a possibility." Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks may be right. I'm sorry, girls, but, well......you are the first female saiyans we know. And if Dad was the first Super Saiyan ever, whose to say, um........well.....what if it's just not possible?" Goten asked.  
  
"We'll have to see in time, son. Come on. These fish won't scale and cook themselves you know! Trunks, Goten, help me get to work on these." Goku said, moving towards the pile. Trunks and Goten exchanged a look, before starting to help Goku.  
  
"Stupid male sexist theories!" Bra cried, turning on her heel with Pan back to the fire as Trunks looked over his shoulder at the two.  
  
I wonder what Pan would look like as a Super Saiyan.....if it is possible. Would it be the same as us? Or, different maybe? Trunks thought, before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to help his Goku and Goten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	4. Where Did You Park The Ship Again?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hello people, Lily here. It would seem that I'm on a bit of a 'writing roll' if you will. Or maybe the lack of sleep is getting to me, ne? We'll never know, and I'm sure you don't want to, as long as I keep giving you fresh chapters right?  
  
So anyway, enjoy. And I still don't own the DBZ characters, I only own my army of clones. Enjoy and review please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Hunt For The BlackStar Dragonballs  
  
Chapter Four: " Where Did You Park The Ship Again? "  
"I.....I can't believe it! Wow, look, people! Sort of." Bra said as she and the others spotted the collection of buildings in the small town just ahead. The strange looking aliens walking around and exchanging coins in what looked to be some kind of market.  
  
"Don't be so rude. We need parts from them, remember?" Trunks said, looking at his sister, before looking over at Goten.  
  
"Look, Goten, Goku and I will head over and try to locate some parts. With any luck, we'll be able to understand them, and get what we need. You two stay here, just in case." Trunks began as Pan and Bra crossed their arms and glared at the lavandar haired man.  
  
"Um.....excuse me? And why can't *we* come?" Pan asked, tapping her toe as Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, um, it might be-" Trunks began but was cut off by Pan.  
  
"You say the 'D' word and I'll ki blast your ass all the way back to the ship, Trunks!" Pan promised as Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"Um......yeah, ok so then, I guess you two can come." Goten said, scrating the back of his head nervously.  
  
"To two didn't honestly expect us to just 'wait' around while you looked for parts did you? I know how boys tend to be around machinery! Honestly!" Bra said, walking past Trunks and Goten and taking the lead as the two demi-saiyans sweatdropped.  
  
"Wait for me Bra!" Pan said, running up along side her friend as Trunks and Goten looked at each other, before sighing in defeat and following along behind Goku.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were surprised to see that the market had the parts they needed, and after deciding to rest a bit before going to fix their ship, spotted a nice looking diner.  
  
"Come on, let's get something to eat before we relax, hmm?" Trunks suggested as all four saiyans nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oooh! Everything looks so good! I can't choose!" Goten cried as Goku nodded in agreement with his son.  
  
"I'll have five of these, and oh!, four of those would be good, and maybe seven of those too, and I know, six of those, yum. but maybe five more of those too," Goku said as everyone else looked at him with a sweatdrop on their heads.  
  
"Same old Goku, alright. Alright, so Goku wants practically everything, Goten doesn't know, I'm having the number nine special, what about you two?" Trunks asked, looking at his sister and Pan.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have the Number twelve with a salad, what about you Pan?" Bra asked as Pan looked at the menu before shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Don't care. You having the steak, right Trunks? I'll have what you're having." Pan said as Trunks nodded and looked towards Goten again.  
  
"Well, um......I was thinking maybe, no......I know.....not not that either.....what about........nah, I don't know, Trunks." Goten whined as Trunks shook his head.  
  
"We'll get you what Pan and I are having ok? Is steak ok?" Trunks asked as Goten thought for a moment, before nodding.  
  
"Sure!" Goten cried as Trunks sighed and made the order out to the waiter.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, their food was brought to them, Goku's being brought every ten minutes as it was made up. Trunks sweatdropped at he thought of the bill. Another hour later, after everyone, and yes even Goku, got their fill, their check was brought to them.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped at he looked at the bill. He knew it would be a lot, with Goku's fifteen four course meals and all, but.....?  
  
"Ninety three millon, seven hundred thousand, and eighty nine zenni? That can't be right!" Trunks cried as the others looked at the bill in his hand.  
  
"Trunks, there's no way it could be right. Are you sure you're reading it right?" Bra asked, taking the bill from her brother's hands who frowned at her as she looked it over.  
  
"Yes, Bra, I'm sure I was reading it right. There's gotta be some kind of mistake. I mean, I already expected it would be a lot, what with us being Saiyan and Goku nearly eating almost everything on the menu and all, but still. It's a little rediculous, don't you think?" Trunks asked, taking the bill back and looking it over again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it's just some kind of mistake, Trunks. Why don't we just go ask the manager? I'm sure we'll be able to work this all out." Pan said, rising to her feet, the others soon following suit and the group made their way over to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me, but we think there may have been some kind of mistake here. Could we please speak with the manager?" Trunks asked as the host eyed them curiously for a moment, before turning and going to get his boss. A few minutes later, a round-bellied man in his forties walked up to the group smiling at them.  
  
"Hello. What seems to be the problem here, my friends? What can I do for you? Was the food not to your sastisfaction?" The man asked as Trunks pulled the bill out infront of him to show the manager.  
  
"No sir, the food was excellent. We were just wondering about the bill. It seems a little too much, perhaps there has been some kind of mistake?" Trunks asked as the manager took the bill from his hands and looked it over carefully, frowning slightly to himself.  
  
"No.....no everything seems to be in order. The price is absolutely right, I assure you gentlemen, and of course, you lovely ladies." The manager said with a tip of his hat towards Bra and Pan.  
  
"Sir, I'm sure there's been some kind of mistake. There's no way our meals could have cost us this much. My sister's alone was eighty one thousand zenni! For a plate of pasta and a salad? You've got to be kidding me!" Trunks said, starting to lose his temper.  
  
"Sir, I *assure* you, everything is in order. Now, if you'd please, just pay your bill, and be on your way. You're making a scene." The manager said, his voice a slight bit gruff.  
  
"Making a *scene?!* No, sir, making a scene would consist of me turning Super Saiyan and ki blasting the hell outta this damned restaurant of yours!" Trunks cried as Goten leaned in towards the manager.  
  
"He would too, you know. It runs in his family." Goten said, earning a smack from Bra.  
  
"This place is a total rippoff! I can't believe you get away with charging such outrageous prices!" Trunks cried as Pan tried to calm him down, glaring at the manager herself.  
  
"Trunks, let's just pay this bakayaro and get going. Please? We have a long journey ahead of us. Don't let him get to you. He's just a money grubbing pig." Pan said as Trunks slowly started to calm down, glaring at the man.  
  
"You're damned lucky my little sister and her best friend are here, or so help me, not even Dende himself would be able to save your sorry ass!" Trunks said spitefully as he reached into his wallet, and threw the money at the man, before turning on his heel and stomping towards the door.  
  
Bra and Pan exchanged a look, before sighing deeply and heading after Trunks, Goten and a confused Goku still behind him. Just as he reached the door, he paused, smirked the 'Vegeta-smirk' that ran in his family, and powered up a blast and send a ki ball at the buffet bar, sending debris everywhere. With a smirk, he bowed deeply, and turned and left.  
  
Trunks was still smirking as he left the restaurant, completely ignoring the angry comments from the manager as he walked back towards the desert, Goten at his side struggling to keep himself from bursting out into laughter, as Bra and Pan just sighed deeply again.  
  
"Why am I not in the least bit surprised by Trunks' little outburst?" Pan asked as Bra shrugged her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe 'cause it's something Daddy would do?" Bra asked with a half smirk.  
  
"They pissed me off. I mean, there's no way that we owed that much. They ripped us off!" Trunks said scowling darkly as he started to get angry again, his lavandar hair starting to flicker gold.  
  
"And you blasted their buffet table. You *really* showed them." Goten said, teasing his best friend as Trunks turned his head to look at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't start with me, Goten." Trunks warned.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Boxer Boy! Honestly, you males and your constant need to blow things up!" Pan said, rolling her eyes as Bra nodded her head, smirking at her brother.  
  
"Yeah, and that's not even including the whole Saiyan gotta-kill- anything-and-everything-that- moves-around-me-since-I'm-so-macho-and-tough attitude that they all share." Bra added as Trunks and Goten snorted.  
  
"That's not true." Goku began as Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyway, come on, we have a long flight ahead of us, let's get going already! The sooner Trunks fixes the ship, the sooner we can get off this stupid planet!" Pan said, rising into the air and flying ahead of the group. Bra nodded and with a 'hmph' to Trunks and Goten, took off after Pan. Trunks and Goten rolled their eyes, but followed anyway, a still confused Goku right behind them.  
  
They flew for several miles, until they spotted the oasis they had come across earlier and picked up their paces. Several miles later, Trunks frowned as he slowly started to descend from the sky.  
  
The group frowned in confusion as they all landed and started to look around them, Goten and Goku scratching the back of their heads, Bra her hands on her hips, Trunks scowling and scratching the bottom of his chin, and Pan frowning and looking all around them.  
  
"Um.....Trunks.....where did you park the ship again?" Pan asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	5. This Is All YOUR Fault!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hello people, Lily here. It would seem that I'm on a bit of a 'writing roll' if you will. Or maybe the lack of sleep is getting to me, ne? We'll never know, and I'm sure you don't want to, as long as I keep giving you fresh chapters right?  
  
So anyway, enjoy. And I still don't own the DBZ characters, I only own my army of clones. Enjoy and review please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Hunt For The BlackStar Dragonballs  
  
Chapter Four: " This Is All YOUR Fault! "  
  
"I can't believe this! First the baka nearly kills us when he crashes the ship, *NOW* he looses the damn thing! You're sooo gonna get it when I tell Mom, Trunks!" Bra cried, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother.  
  
"What?! How is this MY fault?!" Trunks shot back.  
  
"It's ALWAYS your fault!" Bra cried.  
  
"ENOUGH! Both of you." Goku interupted, frowning as he looked at the two.  
  
"Dad's right. Arguing isn't going to get us our ship back." Goten added.  
  
"Precisely. But following these tracks might." Pan said, several feet away from them.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the black haired teenger in surprise.  
  
"How did you-" Trunks began.  
  
"Forget about it right now. We'd better get going before a sandstorm covers up these tracks." Pan said, rising into the air and following the set of indented tracks in the sand. With a sigh, Trunks and the others lifted off into the air after them.  
  
"Hey look! Those dirty thieves! First they try to take all our money, and now they try to take our ship!" Bra said angrily as she spotted a small caravan of aliens dragging their spaceship several minutes later.  
  
"Keep it down. We don't want them to know we're-" Trunks began.  
  
"HEY! YOU DIRTY ROTTEN THIEVING BAKA'S! GIVE US BACK OUR DAMNED SHIP!"Bra shouted, flying towards the ship and the aliens dragging the ship away.  
  
"Or that works too." Goten murmered, scratching the back of his head, before he and the others flew out to join Bra.  
  
"Get her!" One of the aliens cried, and Bra barely had enough time to dodge the barage of bullets sent her way. With an outraged cry, she sent a half-power ki blast at one of the gauntling-type of guns, completely obliterating it.  
  
"How dare you shoot at a Lady!" Bra cried, blasting another gun.  
  
Trunks and Goten sweatdropped, but didn't dare to comment, and instead turned Super Saiyan, and helped take care of the rest of the aliens and their weapons.  
  
"Well this is all fun and dandy, but what am I supposed to do?" Pan asked, crossing her arms while she hovered above everyone in the air.  
  
"You *could* give us a hand, Panny." Bra said as Pan scowled at her.  
  
"I was GOING to, Bra, but you guys got them all already!" Pan shot back as Bra looked around with a soft laugh.  
  
"Guess you're right." Bra retorted, before flying down to the ground, beside her brother and Goten, as Trunks carefully looked over the ship.  
  
"It's ok. I'll have to fix it here, this ship isn't going anywhere any other way. Unless, you all want to help me drag it outta here, that is." Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"Knock it off, smart ass. Just fix the damn thing so we can get going already!" Bra said, crossing her arms impatiently.  
  
"Whatever you say, PRINCESS." Trunks said sarcastically, turning his back to begin the repairs on the ship as Goten held back a murderous Bra.  
  
"Let me go, Goten! I swear, the Royal Saiyan line will end with me!" Bra cried as Goten, Goku, and Pan sweatdropped, Trunks just shaking his head at his sister, but didn't turn around.  
  
"So, how long do you think it's gonna take you, Trunks?" Pan asked as Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Don't know. An hour, three hours, three days. Can't really tell." Trunks said.  
  
"Three days! There's no way on Kami's green Earth that I'm going to stick around this.......this.........*PLANET* for three days!" Bra cried.  
  
"What do you expect? We're far from your regular luxery accomodation, Princess. So you'll have to make due." Trunks said as Bra's anger rose again.  
  
"Damn it Goten, let me go! LET ME GO!" Bra cried as Goten sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway, so what are we supposed to do while Trunks is fixing the ship?" Pan asked.  
  
"Why don't we go back into town?" Goku suggested.  
  
"What for? Haven't they gotten enough money from us?" Bra asked.  
  
"We'll just have to be careful. We should at least see why they wanted our ship in the first place. And why they charge such outrageous prices." Goku said.  
  
"That's really none of our business though, Grandpa Goku." Pan said.  
  
"Nonsense. Of course it is. All those poor people having to pay such ridiculous prices for their food and other supplies? Besides, I sensed a really high ki coming from the city earlier." Goku began.  
  
"So naturally, you want to check it out? Of course." Pan said, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't think that's such a bad idea either. I mean, we can either sit here, waiting for Trunks to fix the ship that he broke-" Bra began.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"OR we can go exploring. I vote for exploring." Bra said.  
  
"Or shopping as it translates for Bra." Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh shut up, boxer boy! Don't you have a ship to repair?" Bra asked as the lavandar haired young man scowled at her, and was about to retort when Pan interupted him.  
  
"It's ok. Look, Uncle Goten, Bra, and Grandpa Goku can head into town to check out that strange power, and I'll stay and try to help Trunks, ok?" Pan suggested.  
  
"How can you help anyhow?" Trunks asked as Pan scowled at him.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you forget my Dad is the smartest being on Earth, next you your mother of course?" Pan asked as Trunks sighed deeply.  
  
"Ok, ok, you can stay and help. Sheesh. Females." Trunks muttered, sliding back under the ship as Pan glared at his feet, before stomping up and kicking his shoes hard.  
  
A loud CLUNK was heard, along with Trunks' muttered curse, before he pushed back out into the sun to glare at the girl, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Nevermind." Pan said with a sweet smile, as Trunks eyed her cautiously, before sliding back under the ship.  
  
Goten sighed as he started to walk away, before looking over his shoulder at his father and Bra.  
  
"Are you guys coming?" Goten asked. Goku and Bra nodded, and soon the three were on their way back to the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	6. Arguements & Agreements

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hello people, Lily here. It would seem that I'm on a bit of a 'writing roll' if you will. Or maybe the lack of sleep is getting to me, ne? We'll never know, and I'm sure you don't want to, as long as I keep giving you fresh chapters right?  
  
So anyway, enjoy. And I still don't own the DBZ characters, I only own my army of clones. Enjoy and review please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Hunt For The BlackStar Dragonballs  
  
Chapter Six: " Arguements & Agreements "  
  
Pan sighed heavily as she looked at her watch again.  
  
"Trunks! Come on. It's been over four hours! Are you telling me you STILL haven't got it working yet?" Pan whined as a loud growl was heard from under the ship.  
  
"Pan, for the eighteenth time. No! I'll tell you when I'm finished. And please stop whining. You sound like Bra." Trunks said as Pan growled at him.  
  
"Baka." Pan muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at his feet, the only part of him visible since he was currently under the ship. She sighed deeply as she looked in the direction the others had long since left in.  
  
"Speaking of your sister, where do you suppose the others are?" Pan asked.  
  
"KNOWING my sister, she's spending her time doing what she does best. Shopping and whining. Meaning most likely, Goku and Goten are more then ready to both take her back home. You too." Trunks said as Pan growled.  
  
"Damn it Trunks! I'm not getting into this again. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not a little girl!" Pan cried angrily as Trunks slid out from under the ship.  
  
"I know that, but you're missing the point. Goku, Goten and I are Super Saiyans. And we've been fighting since we were little. All three of us. I'm not saying you and Bra can't handle yourselves. All I'm saying it this trip may be too dangerous for you two." Trunks said, sitting up as Pan frowned at him.  
  
"You forget one thing. Bra and I are Saiyans too-" Pan began.  
  
"But you're not Super Saiyans-" Trunks started to cut her off.  
  
"Bullshit Trunks. This whole attitude about only male Saiyans having the ability to go Super is a loud of bull. Admit it, you were surprised when you found out your sister could throw ki blasts. I saw the look on your guys' faces. What the hell makes you think we can't go Super too?" Pan growled angrily.  
  
"Doesn't matter if you can or can't. Father and Gohan would kill me and Goten if you or Bra got hurt. And I'd much rather not face them if it came to that." Trunks said.  
  
"I don't give a damn about my father or Vegeta. You all think just because Bra and I are female, we can't fight. That's a load of bullshit, and you know it!" Pan cried.  
  
"When the hell did I ever say you couldn't fight Pan? I watched you fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament when you where younger remember? So don't give me that crap. I'm not saying you can't fight, and you know it. Hell, you're Gohan's daughter, it's like a given that you'd be strong. But you haven't had the experiences the rest of us have had." Trunks said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"And that's my fault?!" Pan cried.  
  
"Look! All I'm saying is you have never been in a fight like the rest of us have. One where your very life depended on it. You don't have that kind of power. And you don't know if you ever will." Trunks said.  
  
"You think I can't?" Pan asked with a hurt expression on her face as Trunks shook his head.  
  
"That's not what I'm saying." Trunks said.  
  
"Then damn it, what the hell ARE you saying?!" Pan cried.  
  
"I mean, if it's possible, I have no doubt in my mind that you can achieve Super Saiyan. Hell, I'd love to see it myself. No one knew what to expect when Goku went Super Saiyan from what Gohan said. Even my father wasn't positive on the change in appearance and power. But now, we all can do it, and it's always the same. Blonde hair, turquise eyes. But I wonder, if it would be the same for a female." Trunks said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right about that." Pan said.  
  
"That's if it's possible Pan. But unfortunately, there are no solid guarentees. And we just don't want you two getting hurt, or Kami forbid, worse, if it's not possible you know? That's the only reason we want you to go home. But obviously, being the granddaughter of Chichi, and the daughter of Videl has made you much to stubborn to listen for your own good. So, I won't bring it up anymore. But I swear to you right now, Pan. If you or Bra gets hurt in anyway, we're taking you home. End of story. And no, you can't argue your way out of it so get that look off your face. Do we have a deal?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So, you'll let us stay? No more complaints?" Pan asked, raising her eyebrow too.  
  
"Didn't say that. This is my sister we're talking about. Of course I'm gonna probably bitch, doesn't mean we'll take you home. So, do we have a deal or not?" Trunks asked as Pan nodded.  
  
"Deal." Pan squealed happily as Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Good, now you do you think you can let me finish the repairs on the ship without interuption this time? The sooner I get it running, the sooner we can start looking for the dragonballs." Trunks said.  
  
"Speaking of which, you think maybe we should take a look at the radar Trunks? We wouldn't want to leave this planet and find out later there was a dragonball on it." Pan said.  
  
"Good thinking." Trunks said, pulling the radar out of his pocket, as Pan reached for it.  
  
"Let me see." Pan said.  
  
"Pan, don't-" Trunks started, as she knocked the radar out of his hands. He scowled at her for a minute, before he bent over to pick it up. But before he could grab it, a metalic robot's head popped out of the sand, and swallowed the radar as Trunks and Pan stared at it in shock and disbelief.  
  
A moment later, Pan came back to her senses as her onyx eyes widening, and her fist clenching in anger.  
  
"Give that BACK!" She cried as she dove after the machine, that had now started to run back and forth around the ship.  
  
"Energy charged. Energy charged. Gilu Gilu. Energy charged." The little machine said in a mechanical voice as Pan raced around the ship after it.  
  
"TRUNKS! HELP ME YOU BAKA!" Pan cried.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped, before sighing and joining Pan, trying to corner the machine. But failed miserable, when it darted between the two, causing the two to crash into each other painfully and sink to the ground in agony.  
  
"Kami. Can't leave you alone for a few hours can we? See, I was right Trunks. You DO have a thing for Pan. That's so adorable. Can't wait til-" Bra's voice said as Trunks stood up, rubbling the rapidly forming bruise on his forehead as he glared at his sister, ignoring the slight twinge of pink to his cheeks.  
  
"Shut up Bra. We were trying to catch that.....that......THING! It ATE the Dragon radar!" Trunks cried.  
  
"This thing?" Goten asked, holding up the machine by what appeared to be it's legs.  
  
"DON'T LET IT GO GOTEN!" Trunks cried, before instantly appearing next to Goten, and yanking the machine out of his best friend's hand as he snarled at it.  
  
"You pathetic excuse for a toaster. Give us back our radar." Trunks growled.  
  
"Gilu, Gilu. Energy absorbed. Energy-" The machine, Gilu repeated before Trunks growled deeply at it.  
  
"We GOT that! It was OUR dragon radar that charged you obviously! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Trunks. Calm down. Don't get your boxers in a twist Boxer Boy." Bra said, taking the machine from her furious brother.  
  
"It's kinda cute. Hey you. Can you give us back our radar please? We need it. We'll help you find something else to charge you up ok?" Bra asked the machine.  
  
"The hell we will." Trunks said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Gilu. Gilu."  
  
"Gilu? Is that your name? Ok, Gilu, please?" Bra asked, smiling.  
  
"Energy absorbed. Can not get back energy. Energy absorbed." Gilu stated.  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked.  
  
"I think it means, it can't." Pan said in shock.  
  
"That fucking-" Trunks started, his hair flickering gold as Goten held him back.  
  
"Trunks, it's just a machine." Goten said.  
  
"It's about to become scrap metal." Trunks promised.  
  
"Damn it, we have to have the radar. How else are we gonna find the dragonballs?" Pan asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Gilu. Gilu. Dragonball. Dragonball. Gilu." Gilu stated.  
  
"What's it saying?" Goten asked, looking at Bra who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Don't know." Bra said, but was cut off as the back of the small machine slid up to reveal the face plate of the dragonradar that was still working beautifully.  
  
"Oooooh! When he says he absorbed it, he really did. Guess we'll have to take this machine, er.....Gilu with us." Bra said with a smile as Trunks' eyes widened, but Pan cut him off before he could protest.  
  
"We don't have much choice Trunks." Pan said as Trunks's shoulders sagged in defeat.  
  
"Damn it. What else could go wrong on this trip?" Trunks asked, just before Bra smacked him.  
  
"You BAKA! You HAD to say that didn't you!" Bra said as Trunks stared at her like she'd grown another head.  
  
"Er....what the hell is YOUR problem?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Don't you know anything? Obviously not. You never say that, cause now something bad is gonna happen on this trip. And once again, it will be all YOUR fault you baka! How am I related to this moron?" Bra asked, shaking her head.  
  
"I ask myself that all the time Bra. Tell me when you figure out the answer." Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Bra cried.  
  
"Both of you, knock it off. We have to tell you about what we found out while we were in the villages." Goku said as Trunks and Pan turned to look at him curiously.  
  
"There's this political tyrant named Don Kee who's charging all these rediculously over priced taxed, which is why the resaurant owner charged us so much too. We have to do something." Goku said.  
  
"Goku, we can't go sticking our noses in other people's business. Different planets have different sets of rules. It's how things are run. You can't do anything about it. This isn't your home." Trunks said.  
  
"So? Doesn't make it fair to the people who do live on the planet. And besides, when we asked a lady where this Don Kee lived, I sensed that powerful ki from the same direction. I don't know if it's him or not, but if he's using his power for evil, to get the people of this planet to do what he wants, we have to stop him." Goku said.  
  
"But Dad. Trunks is right. It's not our business." Goten said.  
  
"Stop being a wet blanket you two. If you two wanna do nothing, fine. But I'm gonna help Grandpa." Pan stated, crossing her arms again confidently as Bra nodded in agreement.  
  
"Me too." Bra said.  
  
"But you-" Goten began as Bra glared at him.  
  
"I what?!" Bra asked.  
  
"I mean....er......Trunks? What DO I mean?" Goten asked, looking at his best friend with a pleading look. But the reaction was one he didn't expect.  
  
Trunks exchanged a look with Pan, who raised her eyebrow at him, before he sighed heavily.  
  
"No, they can go. Hell, we might as well tag along to keep the three of them out of trouble in the very least. The things a Saiyan Prince goes through." Trunks said, shaking his head before Bra smacked him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


End file.
